Love in an Elevator
by Amaya Nanashi
Summary: Roy and Ed stuck in an elevator...:P


Pairing: Roy x Ed

Disclaimer I don't own Full Metal Alchemist

Ed shuffled through the empty hallway he just handed in his yearly report, will if you can say handed more like threw it in the room hitting the un-suspecting Colonel in the face and then making a run for it.

"Flashback" Shuffle, Shuffle

_Ed peered through the open doorway, his eyes landing on a dark figure, rummaging through Mustang's desk._

'_Who's that? It's a holiday no one is supposed to be here. Well then I'll just have to find out'_

_Ed stepped to the side, turned on the light and flung the report hitting the figure straight in the face. Ed grinned triumphantly, as he watched the report slide down the man's face, revealing one very annoyed Mustang. Ed's jaw dropped._

"_FUCK!"_

_Ed spun around mortified and ran for it._

"_ELRIC!"_

"_End flashback"_

Ding, Ed walked into the elevator, pushing the button for the doors to close. As the elevator doors were closing a file suddenly appeared stopping the door from closing. The doors fully opened, allowing Roy Mustang to walk into the elevator.

"Elric"

Ed winced, it was better when he was yelling it was when he was calm and collected he had to worry.

"Mustang"

Ed was glancing at the elevator doors deciding on whether to escape or not, when the doors shut. Roy was glancing at Ed out of the corner of his eye, noticing the boy's slight figuring, his long golden hair and his beautiful golden eyes that kept darting his way. Roy smirked Ed was clearly nervous.

"I'm looking forward to reading this report you just…handed in"

Roy's smirk grew as he watched the boy grow even more nervous. Ed glanced at the floor number.

'Only three more floor'

The elevator stopped with a jerk, causing them to fall to the floor.

"Looks like the elevator stopped"

'No really, I would never have noticed"

"Go fuck yourself"

"No I'm fine… for now"

Roy propped himself up against the wall, leaning his head back.

'Great exactly what I needed, to be trapped in an alchemy proof elevator with the Full Metal Alchemist…the very thing he desired the most'.

Roy closed his eyes and sighed, he could already feel himself begin to harden.

'Not good he'll be able to see y hard on, Lieutenant Hawk-Eye in a bikini, Major Armstrong in a Speedo, that did it. The very thought of Armstrong in anything but his uniform was disturbing'.

Roy opened his eyes to see Ed staring at him.

'Something wrong Elric?"

"No, no nothing is wrong it's just couldn't I use alchemy to make the elevator start moving again?"

"No good, you think that with this being a military building with important people running around that other alchemists would not think of making the elevators alchemy proof in case there should be an assassination attempt"

""Oh right, no need to be such a bastard, you're the last person I want to be around right now!"

Ed sank to the floor and slumped against the wall. Roy ran his eyes over the boy's form if he died in this elevator at least he would die happy.

"Ed look I'm sorry for being so mean, I'm just tired"

"Whatever"

But despite the boy's attitude Roy noticed the Ed had a slight smile on his face.

They sat in silence for three hours.

Ed kept glancing at Roy when he thought he wasn't looking.

"Ed" Roy sighed " "is there something wrong?"

"NO, well, never mind it's nothing"

Roy narrowed his eyes and began crawling towards Ed, his eyes darkening.

Ed looked up to see Roy's face inches from his face.

"What are y…"

Roy claimed Ed's lips, pulling Ed to him, as their tongues battled their need for control. Ed broke away from the kiss.

"Roy what are doing?"

"What I want to do"

Roy recaptured Ed's lips as he removed Ed's jacket and shirt. Ed's eyes shone with lust and something else Roy could not identify. Ed tore through Roy's shirt and pulled himself from Roy's lap, reaching for his jacket. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out some vaseline.

"Why do you have…?"

"Winrey wanted me to get it for her while I was out delivering my yearly report"

Roy smirked and stood up, divesting himself of his pants. Ed's eyes widened as he saw how large he was.

"I will never say anything bad about your equipment ever again"

Roy smirked and grabbed the vaseline, coating himself with it. Ed slipped his pants off and flung them across the elevator. Roy wrapped his arms against Ed and began moving him so Ed faced the elevator wall. Ed lifted up his arms bracing himself against the wall. Roy slowly slide one finger inside him, stretching him, preparing him.

"Mmmm Mustang…hurry up I'm through waiting for you"

Roy bent his head and nipped on the blonde's neck, sending shivers coursing down Ed's back. Roy removed his finger and slowly slid his cock in. Little by little allowing Ed to get used to his size before thrusting completely in. Ed yelped in pain and Roy lightly twisted Ed's head a little and sealed his lips to his as he began to slowly thrust. Ed moaned into Mustang's mouth, loving the feel of Mustang inside of him. Ed grinded himself against Mustang, causing Mustang to groan.

"Ed…you're so tight"

Roy began moving faster, pounding into Ed enjoying the sounds of pleasure Ed made when he hit the right spot. Roy wrapped his hand around Ed's cock and began pumping to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Meanwhile…

"Al, he said he was just dropping off the report right?"

"A-huh"

Al and Winry stood outside the building, contemplating wether to go in or not.

"Big brother could be in trouble"

"Yeah Ed's always in trouble"

Al and Winry walked into the building shaking off the sense of appending doom.

"Alright Roy Mustang's office is on the fifth floor let's start there"

"Okay Winry".

They walked to the elevator.

"Al the elevator seems to caught in between floors, we might have to find stairs"

"Don't worry Winry I'll use Alchemy to make the elevator come down"

Al quickly drew a transmutation circle and slammed his hands to it. The elevator began it's decent.

Ding…

The elevator opened to reveal Ed crying out as he spilled his seed all over the floor and Roy's hand and Roy thrusting in and out of Ed, when he came with his head tossed back spilling his seed deep within Ed. Un-aware of their horrified audience.

Winry's eyes widened.

"Big brother, Colonel?"

Ed and Roy turned their heads to the open elevator doors. Ed turned bright red.

"Ah…Winry…Al…"

Roy glared at them.

"Do you mind?"

Roy reached toward the elevator buttons to close the doors,

"Ed and I will be done in a few hours, now run along"

The Elevator doors shut. Winry and Al began walking out of the building, stunned and horrified.

"OH GODS ROY!"

Their heads shot up, horrified and disturbed beyond belief they began scrambling for the exit.


End file.
